


Scentless Dish Soap and Spoilt Milk

by certifiedAsshole



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt No Comfort, It’s not that bad but better safe than sorry, Mentions of social isolation, look I’m sad and projecting, potential tw for depression?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAsshole/pseuds/certifiedAsshole
Summary: Jack feels like he doesn’t fit in. At all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Scentless Dish Soap and Spoilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hmnnnsbm it’s fckn 1am down here n I wrote this in like, 10 minutes so it’s shit. I feel miserably right now and am taking out my sadness on Jack because he’s just right there ?? I love him but boy is he good to project onto

Jack tries—he really,  _ really _ does. But no matter what he does he just… doesn’t feel connected with the other guardians. 

There’s a memory that niggles at the back of his mind whenever he thinks about it. Of an experiment Jamie got really excited about. He dragged Jack outside one particularly cold autumn, dragging milk, dye and dish soap with him. 

“I don’t know why it does it but when you put the soap in— _ fwoosh _ !” The soap made contact with the milk, causing the dye to violently push away from it. “It all spreads apart! Isn’t that cool?”

Jack nodded in agreement. 

He thinks about it often. It’s a good metaphor for his and the guardians relationship. 

They don’t seem to…  _ understand _ that Jack isn’t like other spirits. He can interact with kids but he’s  _ bad _ at making long lasting friendships. Any connections he has with people are shallow at best, never letting anyone else see past the facade of Playful Winter Spirit. So he slots in rather poorly with the tight knit group that is the  _ guardians.  _

They’ve all got deep history with each other, wars that were fought side by side, inside jokes that Jack doesn’t understand. What does he have with them? A couple decades of rivalry with the goddamn easter bunny? He fought one battle with them and they spent a good portion of it thinking that he’d  _ betrayed _ them. 

They’ve begun having ‘Meetings’ again, where they’d meet up once a fortnight to play games, tell stories, generally just muck around. But Jack never feels… welcome on them. The fire in North’s fireplace is warm but he’s still  _ cold _ . There’s a chill in his heart and his smile is too forced and never reaches his eyes but they don’t seem to notice. And wow, doesn’t that hurt?

But he doesn’t blame them. They’re close, like the brightly coloured dyes sitting the cold milk from Jamie’s little experiment and he’s—

Jack’s just dish soap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t bully me for the dish soap analogy it’s lame but I saw a crazy russian hacker video on it adn was like “o damn that’s me vs my friends hahahabsbdb”


End file.
